


Wer sonst?

by Taaya



Category: Ghostsitter, Maraverse
Genre: Kopfloser Reiter, Origins, leichen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte, wie Tom ein Röschenberg werden und so eines Tages die Schreckensfahrt erben konnte.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wer sonst?

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Tod, Leichen
> 
> Disclaimer: Ghostsitter und alles Andere im Maraverse gehört Tommy Krappweis. Sonst müsste ich dringend lichtundurchlässige Vorhänge kaufen, denn ihr würdet Vlarad nie wieder auf freier Wildbahn sehen, würde er mir gehören. ... Ist für ihn vermutlich angenehmer und Tommy schreibt sowieso viel besser.

Vlarad der Vampir schloss die Tür zum Wohnwagen hinter sich und stellte sich neben den Schreibtisch . Er hatte Heinrich vor wenigen Minuten telepathisch um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten  und schaute nun auf den Menschen neben sich hinab, der gerade an einem gleichzeitig altmodischen und für Vlarad doch viel zu neumodernen Computer saß und versuchte, die Buchhaltung zu erledigen.

„ Was gibt es so wichtiges, Vlarad? Es tut mir le id, aber wir haben wirklich keinen Platz für dieses … Ding.“  Vor kurzem hatte der Vampir ihm ein sehr altes Foto einer viktorianischen Gerätschaft gezeigt, die  offenbar perfekt für magische Zwecke geeignet sein sollte. Besonders zum destillieren des Blutersatzes, an dem Vlarad schon seit einigen Jahren forschte.  Während das Geld dafür  durchaus da gewesen wäre – Heinrich erinnerte sich wage daran, dass das Bankkonto, dass sein Vater ihm vererbt hatte, um die zwanzig Millionen Mark beinhaltet hatte und so heute  etwa zehn Millionen Euro aufweisen sollte -, fehlte es schlicht an Platz in der Geisterbahn.  Dass es überhaupt ein geheimes Labor gab, in einem Fahrgeschäft,  dass seine Besucher immerhin einige Minuten und damit  Meter beschäftigen wollte, war nur meisterhafter Logistik und vielleicht ein wenig Magie zu verdanken. Aber  das Ding? Dann müsste er alle anderen Bewohner der Schreckensfahrt ausquartieren. Und ein weiterer Wohnwagen?  Wer sollte den noch transportieren?

„Darum geht es nicht, auch wenn ich ein gewisses Bedauern nicht von der Hand weisen kann.  Mit dieser herrlichen Gerätschaft könnte ich gleich mehrere Pflanzenextrakte gleichzeitig aufkochen und  direkt zusammenführen, mit nur einem Handgriff die Konzentrationen verändern und …“

„Vlarad…“ Heinrich hob eine Hand. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen . „Du wolltest etwas mit mir besprechen und nicht nur von etwas schwärmen, was du nicht haben kannst?“

„In der Tat. Nun, lass  es mich so sagen: Du wirst nicht jünger.“ Der Vampir druckste etwas herum, was so gar nicht zu ihm passte, aber zeigte, wie unangenehm ihm das Thema war. Gerade das zeigte Heinrich aber , dass es Vlarad wohl wirklich wichtig war. Sonst war der zwar nicht auf den Mund gefallen,  beschränkte sich bei seinen oft auch langen Ausführungen aber auf  Dinge, die ihn entweder interessierten, oder aber nicht aufzuschieben waren.

„Du auch nicht, aber ich nehme an, du hast Hintergrundgedanken neben dem Offensichtlichen.“

„Wie du nur zu gut weißt, benötigt es einen Sterblichen, um das Spielzimmer  unseres wölfischen Freundes zu bedienen und ebenso, um uns  ein Heim zu bieten,  gut sichtbar und dennoch hervorragend getarnt. “ Welf war mittlerweile zwar schon  seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt erwachsen und  war für den unbedarften Passanten nicht von einem Menschen zu unterscheiden, aber selbst, wenn sein ‚Spielzimmer‘  auf ihn hören würde – wenn er doch einmal in Wolfsform entkam, könnte er sich ja schlecht wieder selbst einfangen. „Das  wichtige Wort wäre hierbei wohl ‚Sterblichen‘.“

Nun verstand auch Heinrich. Es stimmte. Er ging schon stark auf die 70 zu und  außer Käthe hatte er keine Familie. Die wusste  natürlich von der Geisterbahn und deren Inhalt, und sie war  zwanzig Jahre jünger als er. Aber auch sie hatte keine Kinder und  diese Gelegenheit mittlerweile wohl auch verpasst. Wenn auch sie eines Tages nicht mehr wäre, gäbe es keinen Erben, niemanden, der sich weiterhin um Geist, Zombie, Mumie, Vampir und Werwolf würde kümmern können. Schlimmer noch, wenn es keinen Erben gab, fiel die Geisterbahn samt Inhalt an den Staat – und  dann wäre Zoracz sicherlich in der Lage,  sein Ziel doch noch zu erreichen und die Schreckensfahrt völlig legal in seinen Besitz zu bringen.

„Ich verstehe. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ganz genau, was ich dagegen unternehmen kann.“

Vlarad nickte. Auch ihm war bisher keine endgültige Lösung in den Sinn gekommen. Aber: „Ich denke, zumindest für einen möglichen Übergang, oder auch, wenn du einmal nicht … abkömmlich bist, weiß ich eine Interimslösung.“ Und so bat er Heinrich darum, ab und an ein klein wenig Blut zu spenden und dieses gut zu konservieren, damit Vlarad im Notfall zumindest zu Heinrich Light werden und Welf bei Vollmond ins Spielzimmer lassen konnte.

***

Das Gespräch mit Vlarad ging Heinrich über Wochen und Monate nicht aus dem Kopf. Bisher war Käthe in seinem Testament die Alleinerbin, aber er wusste nur zu gut, dass seine Schwester zwar  jeden der Untoten mochte, aber für ein Leben als Schaustellerin nicht wirklich geeignet war.  Sie war dann doch eher der Typ Mensch, der Wurzeln schlagen musste, um sich dauerhaft wohl zu fühlen.

Beinahe war es eine Erlösung, als Welf abgehetzt vor ihm stand. Es war selten, den Werwolf außer Atem zu sehen, konnte der doch von Natur aus viel schneller laufen als jeder Mensch, ohne sich auch nur anzustrengen. “Hier gibt es einen kopflosen Reiter”, keuchte er und stützte sich einen Moment an der Küchentheke ab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und seine Knie zu stabilisieren. Kopflose Reiter waren selten und so gefährlich, dass sie selbst anderen Untoten Angst einjagen konnten. Wer mit einer bloßen Berührung töten konnte, konnte den bereits Toten vielleicht nicht mehr das untote Leben aushauchen, da war sich selbst Vlarad bisher nie sicher gewesen. Aber ausprobieren wollte das dennoch keiner von ihnen.

Dabei waren sie so leicht zu besiegen. Die deutschen Sagen und der Vampir waren sich da einig gewesen, dass die Reiter vor allem Büßer waren und von einem simplen Gebet erlöst werden konnten. Nur … wenn man vom Himmel als widernatürlich oder böse angesehen wurde, konnte man nicht effektiv beten. Das musste schon ein Sterblicher tun. Heinrich.

Dieser seufzte und telepathierte Vlarad an, doch bitte in seinen Unterlagen nachzuschauen, ob er ein besonders passendes Gebet fand. Und vor allem ein besonders kurzes, denn mit jeder Sekunde, die man zu lange in der Nähe des Reiters verbrachte, stieg immerhin die Gefahr, dass er einem ein wenig zu nah kam. Dann griff Heinrich sich seine Jacke und ging mit Welf, der die Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte, hinaus in die Nacht.

Was sie im Wald fanden, verschlug Heinrich einen Moment lang den Atem. Der Reiter hatte seine ersten Opfer dieser Nacht schon gefunden gehabt, wenn er das Autowrack da vor sich richtig deutete. Es wirkte, als hätte der Fahrer versucht, jemandem auszuweichen, der mitten auf der Straße stand. Bremsspuren führten dann zu einem Baum, der die Karosserie zu einer Ziehharmonika aus Blech geformt hatte.

„Im Wagen sind keine Leichen“, meinte Welf, der  näher an das Wrack herangetreten war und geschnüffelt hatte.  Dennoch sah man, dass sich die kleinen Haare an seinem Handrücken aufgestellt hatten. Der Werwolf fror selten und so konnte Heinrich unmissverständlich sehen, dass irgendetwas in der Luft lag, dass Welf beunruhigte. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien gespannt  zu sein, bereit, in Sekundenschnelle zum Angriff überzugehen. 

„Fußspuren. Und  daneben Hufspuren. Der Geruch nach totem Pferd ist so stark, dass  ich kaum etwas darunter wahrnehmen kann.“

„Solange die Spuren uns deutlich zeigen, wo es lang geht, muss uns das nicht ärgern.“ Heinrich hätte dem Wolf gern die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt . A ber in diesem Augenblick hätte es gut passieren können, dass er  zu der Zeit, wenn Welf erkannte, wer ihn da berührte, schon einen Arm weniger gehabt hätte.

Sie folgten den  Spuren und kamen an  der Leiche eines Mannes vorbei.  „ Wieder Pferdegestank. Aber der ist keine fünf Minuten tot“, meinte Welf nur, bevor sie  sich wieder den Hufspuren zu wandten.

Dann durchriss ein spitzer Schrei die Nacht. Ehe Heinrich sich versehen konnte, wurde die Welt weich und sehr,  sehr schnell. Welf musste ihn gepackt haben,  um dem Geräusch zu folgen , schneller, als ein Mensch das je  alleine vermocht hätte.

Sie waren dennoch zu spät. Gerad e beugte sich die kopflose Gestalt über eine am Boden liegende Frau, deren Brust sich nicht mehr hob und senkte.  Doch was …  ein kleines Kind lag, noch im Tod von ihr geschützt, in ihren Armen und wimmerte leise.

„Welf…“

Der Wolf hatte sofort verstanden. Er nahm einen Tannzapfen vom Boden auf und warf ih n dem Reiter zielsicher an den ausgestreckten Arm. „Ey, leg dich gefälligst mit wem in deiner Größe an.“

Gleichzeitig  zischte er telepathisch: „Jetzt wäre ein verdammt guter Zeitpunkt für das Gebet.“

Vlarad hatte, zuhause in der Geisterbahn über seine Bücher gebeugt, natürlich mit angehört und begann nun, Heinrich Zeile um Zeile zu soufflieren, die dieser so salbungsvoll wie möglich nachsprach, während Welf Zapfen, Steine und schließlich ganze Baumstämme nach dem Reiter warf. Er musste um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Heinrich von diesem Wesen berührt wurde, bevor der sein Gebet beenden konnte.

Dann war es geschafft , wobei  beide Männer gern auf den folgenden Anblick verzichtet hätten.  Kaum hatte Heinrich die letzten Worte des alten Gebets beendet,  wuchsen dem kopflosen Reiter Haut, Fleisch und Knochen aus dem Halsansatz  und bildeten einen neuen Kopf.  Dass er nun nicht mehr in Reitermontur auf einem Pferd saß, sondern in altmodisches Leichentuch gekleidet war,  war dagegen schon fast ein normaler Anblick.

Dann löste er sich mit einer Verbeugung in Luft auf, erlöst  von seinem Schicksal. Nur leider lösten sich die Leichen nicht in ebenso in Luft auf. Aber  Chaos wieder zu beseitigen, daran waren Heinrich und der Rest seiner Truppe gewöhnt und so telepathierte  er sie herbei.

Mimi  passte auf, dass sich kein später Jogger  in ihre Richtung verirrte,  während Hop-Tep die Leichen  zurück zum Auto trug.  Wenn er Spuren hinterließ, dann würde die Polizei nur tausende Jahre alte Leinenfasern finden und nicht wissen, was sie damit anfangen sollten.  Wombie und Vlarad bemühten sich, alle Spuren von Flucht und Welfs ziemlich einseitige m Kamp f mit dem Reiter zu beseitigen. Nichts durfte darauf hindeuten, dass das Paar nicht bei d em Versuch, Wild auszuweichen, von der Straße abgekommen und gestorben war , auch, wenn  hier und da dafür noch die eine oder andere Verletzung  fehlte.

Nur Welf selbst stand auf Bitte Heinrichs abseits des Geschehens , den Säugling an sich gepresst.  „ Ich möchte nicht, dass  er die anderen sieht.  Wir wissen nicht, wie viel ein Kind wirklich  in dieser Zeit schon mitbekommt und sich später auch noch daran erinnern kann“, hatte Heinrich erklärt .  Dass trotz der für alle unangenehmen und belastenden Situation  eine Idee in ihm heranreifte, sagte er nicht einmal Welf. Noch wusste er  ja nicht einmal, ob sie umsetzbar war.

Dann war es geschafft und die Untoten  machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Geisterbahn, während Heinrich auf die Polizei wartete und nebenbei mit  jemandem telefonierte.

***

„Hallo Käthe. “  Heinrich  drückte seine Schwester mit einem Arm an sich. In de r anderen Hand trug er einen Aktenkoffer . 

„Nein, Heinrich, wie schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen.“ Käthe Röschenberg hatte auch in den letzten Jahren nichts von ihrer ausdrucksstarken Stimme verloren, auch, wenn man ihr anhörte, dass die Zeit nicht stillgestanden hatte. Die Jugend war endgültig aus ihrem Ton gewichen und hatte einer Wärme und Reife Platz gemacht, die Heinrich eigentlich schon immer in seiner Schwester gesehen hatte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Nein, sag es nicht. Jemand soll mal mit Mimi von Frau zu Frau reden?“

Natürlich witterte sie ein Unheil, und sei es nur emotionaler Art.  Heinrich brauchte selten ihre Hilfe, beinahe alles, was  ihnen widerfuhr, konnten die Bewohner der Schreckensfahrt  alleine wieder ins Lot bringen. Und sie waren ja nur die Wintermonate über überhaupt vor Ort, um Käthe um Hilfe zu bitten.  Beinahe von jedem Abenteuer erfuhr sie erst hinterher, bei  ihren Telefonaten, von Postkarten oder von ihrem Familienanwalt. Apropos.

„Nein, das kann es nicht sein, wenn du auch Rufus mitgebracht hast.“

„Käthe, ich habe eine Bitte an dich.“

Es brauchte nicht viel Überzeugungskraft, seine Schwester dazu zu bewegen, den kleinen Wurm zu adoptieren. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, hatten die Eltern keine lebenden Verwandten gehabt. Dass Käthe mit ihren über 40 aber eigentlich schon zu alt für eine Adoption war, hatte Rufus T. Feuerflieg aber irgendwie zu umgehen gewusst. Heinrich fragte lieber nicht nach, ob sein Anwalt Kontakt zu einer mächtigen Hexe aufgenommen hatte, die ihm magisch das Testament fälschte, ob er einen Bekannten beim Jugendamt hatte, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldete, oder ob sonst ein legaler oder illegaler Trick dahintersteckte. Es war sicher besser, wenn keiner außer Feuerflieg selbst davon wusste.

Käthe wiederum hatte er gesagt, wie die Eltern des Jungen wirklich zu Tode gekommen waren, und, dass er als örtlicher Experte für untote Wesen sich verantwortlich gefühlt hatte: „Und irgendwie trifft mich die Schuld. Wären Welf und ich etwas früher los gegangen, hätten wir die Mutter vielleicht noch retten können.“ Was half, Käthes Herz zu erweichen, war nur zum Teil vorgespielt. Tatsächlich fragte sich Heinrich immer wieder, ob er etwas anders, besser hätte machen können. Ob er mit dem Auto zum Wald hätte fahren und so Zeit sparen sollen. Oder hätte er gleich die ganze Truppe mitnehmen oder Mimi als Späherin vorschicken sollen? War er schuld, dass der Junge aufwuchs, ohne seine Eltern je wirklich kennen zu lernen?

Und doch w ar er auch ein kleines bisschen froh. Er würde Käthe nie sagen, dass der  Gedanke ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dem Jungen eine Kindheit im Heim zu  ersparen .  Aber jetzt endlich, als sie die Adoptionspapiere unterschrieb und Tom Röschenberg Teil ihrer Familie wurde, hatte Heinrich jemanden, dem er dereinst die Schreckensfahrt vermachen konnte.

Wie seine eigene Schwester viele Jahre später sagen würde, ohne die Hintergründe vollends zu kennen: „Wem sonst?“

**Author's Note:**

> (Tommy hat mehrfach gesagt, er liest nichts, was man ihm schickt, aus Sorge, dass er irgendwann einmal etwas in der Richtung selbst schreiben wird und jemand rechtliche Ansprüche an ihn stellen könnte. Nun, ich bilde mir nicht ein, dass mein Geschreibsel irgendwem Ideen bringt. Und ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass Fanfiction ohnehin, weil das Copyright ja auch hierfür beim ursprünglichen Autor liegt, von so etwas ausgenommen ist. Aber solltest du, Tommy, das hier sehen und irgendwo schon einen ähnlichen Hintergrund für Tom haben oder jemals kopflose Reiter einbauen wollen, oder sonst was ... Keine Sorge, ich würde niemals - in dem Fall ja sogar unberechtigte - Ansprüche stellen!)


End file.
